Maricón
by Vistoria
Summary: //AU// Por ser un poco hombre, por dejar que tú familia decidiera por ti, por ser un maricón la perdiste...


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La idea y narración de ésta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido todo tipo de plagio.**

**.**

Aclaración: **AU/ Alter Universe o Universo Alterno.**

Advertencia: **Lemmon.**

* * *

Recomendación musical: _Queer, de Garbage._

**Maricón.**

.

La intensidad de las luces disminuyó quedando el lugar con una atmósfera lúgubre. El eco de la música empezó a esparcirse por la habitación mientras de un momento a otro las luces del escenario se apagaron para encenderse instantes después dejando a la vista la sombra de una figura femenina de pronunciadas curvas que se encontraba de espaldas a la única persona que se hallaba en aquella habitación, sentado sobre un cómodo sofá de cuero negro ubicado casi a medio metro del escenario.

Al ritmo de la canción la chica giró lentamente de manera sensual mientras las luces aumentaban un poco la intensidad iluminando su cuerpo. Moviendo pronunciadamente las caderas caminó por la pasarela que había en el mismo escenario haciendo tronar sus tacos contra el suelo, acercándose más al joven hombre que en ningún momento le quitó los ojos de encima.

Sus movimientos eran sensuales; notándose en la seguridad de sus pasos y mirada, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era intimidante, pero al mismo tiempo libidinosa. Sin apartar en ningún segundo su mirar del hombre, comenzó a descender sujetándose con solo una mano del tubo de fierro que comenzaba en el suelo y terminaba en el techo.

Descendía lenta y practicada mente. Sus piernas se abrían a medida que se agachaba, dejando ver sin ningún pudor su intimidad cubierta por un pequeño trozo de tela de color negro, la ascendencia fue en un movimiento más rápido rozando con morbosidad su entrepierna con la cañería de fierro. Fue en aquel momento que los ojos del chico se desviaron hasta esta zona, rompiendo el contacto visual sin poder ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en el rostro de la chica, quien sólo para cautivarlo aún más, dio vuelta sobre su propio eje dándole la espalda enseñándole su trasero desnudo casi en su totalidad, exceptuando por las tiras que se vislumbraban alrededor de sus caderas.

Recorrió los contornos de su cuerpo con sus manos, provocando que él tragase saliva ante el lánguido movimiento que recorría las caderas, la cintura, el contorno de sus senos, su cabeza y finalmente deteniéndose por encima de ella tomando con ambas manos el tubo, para descender nuevamente rozando al máximo su cuerpo con la cañería con el objetivo de provocarlo; cumplir con su trabajo al excitar a aquel hombre que se veía tan serio.

Para Neji Hyuuga aquella mujer provocaba sensaciones y pensamientos que en sus veinticinco años sólo había sentido por una mujer; la única a la que había amado con todo su corazón y que ahora no estaba con él por única y exclusiva culpa de él mismo quien se dejó convencer por los motivos que le daba su familia, el poderío de ella y por sobre todo el maldito apellido que lo distinguía como un Hyuuga; sinónimo de poder, fortuna y un prestigio ancestral que a él poco le importaba.

Sentía la presión de su entrepierna; su miembro comenzaba a despertar producto de las insinuaciones de ella. Su pene prendía ante los insanos pensamientos producidos por ver como la castaña mujer movía sus caderas al compas de la sensual melodía recorriendo con sus manos las curvas de sus cuerpo, queriendo ser él quien tuviera el privilegio de tocar aquella piel morena que se veía tan limpia y tersa. Incapaz de seguir aguantando un segundo más, guio su mano derecha hasta su pantalón soltándolo en un rápido movimiento, dejando finalmente su palpitante miembro en libertad tomándolo con una mano y frotándolo lentamente mientras sus ojos seguían deslumbrándose con los movimientos tan sensuales de la bailarina.

Si alguien viera esa escena probablemente moriría de un infarto, no precisamente por los eróticos movimientos de la chica, sino que por ver a Neji Hyuuga masturbándose. Cualquiera que lo conociese jamás creería que él fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso; en primer lugar pagar en un antro para conseguir un privado y disfrutar a solas del baile sensual de una de las innumerables bailarinas de los clubes nocturnos que con frecuencia, y a escondidas, visitaba últimamente.

A esas alturas poco y nada le importaba a Neji que alguien supiera de sus constantes visitas a aquellos lugares donde las mujeres bailaban casi desnudas, las cuales constantemente eran tachadas de vulgares y putas, eso era para él lo menos importante; sólo quería ver.

La chica se sentía satisfecha de lo que veía, el brillo de sus ojos era esplendoroso al saber que el hombre ya había empezado a tocarse al solo verla, y eso que ella aún no terminaba.

Con pasos lentos bajó las escalinatas que había al final del pasillo, haciendo resonar sus tacones a cada paso que daba. La mirada del joven hombre se intensificó, siguiendo detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Nuevamente sus miradas se habían conectado haciendo batallar los deseos que cada uno profesaba.

Sin palabras ella le dio la espalda, terminado nuevamente con el contacto visual. A Neji pareció poco importarle, pues rápidamente sus ojos claros se dirigieron al trasero de ella, deslumbrándose por la cercanía dirigiendo su mano libre hasta el para apretarlo sin sutileza, deleitando su tacto intranquilo con la forma de éste. Ella giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro viéndolo desde perfil sin dejar de sonreír; él había pagado por tocarla.

Continuó con su provocativo baile, dejando que Neji la tocara todo lo que sus movimientos le permitiesen, pero él prudentemente había retirado su mano dejándola moverse libremente y deleitándose sólo con la mirada. En un movimiento previsto, ella se acercó quedando sentada sobre el regazo desnudo de su cliente sin poder evitar gemir de satisfacción al sentir el miembro duro de él chocar contra su trasero comenzando a moverlo con perversión queriendo sólo estimularlo más, provocando que él gimiera roncamente demostrándole lo mucho que le gustaba.

De manera automática Neji llevó sus manos a las caderas de ella, siguiéndole el ritmo a sus movimientos, sin presionarla a ir más rápido o más lento, simplemente que continuara ahí. El joven abrió más sus piernas dándole a ella la oportunidad de encajar mejor su trasero con su pelvis. Ella se sostenía con sus manos de ambas piernas de él, dándole el soporte a su cuerpo para continuar moviéndose como lo hacia. El ritmo de la música se volvió más rápido, acarreando con ello que la bailarina también aumentara la velocidad, provocando nuevas reacciones en el cada vez más excitado hombre.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó haciendo alusión a la clara respuesta mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás recargando la nuca en el hombro de él. Neji la miró de reojo, moviendo sólo unos centímetros su cabeza dejándole el espacio suficiente a ella para morderle la mandíbula.

Él prefirió no responder a lo que era evidente, simplemente se dedicó a seguir disfrutando del cuerpo de la chica. Las manos que tenía puestas en las caderas de ella, descendieron lentamente por sus piernas recorriéndolas lascivamente llegando hasta sus rodillas y ascendiendo nuevamente, esta vez por el interior de los muslos apretándolos con fuerza una vez que se hubo acercado considerablemente a la intimidad de ella.

— Tócame — susurró ella en un gemido — tócame todo lo que quieras, Neji… sabes que está prohibido…

Estaba perdido; las palabras de ella eran una condena eterna a sus actos y pensamientos, pero su cuerpo y deseo demandaban otra cosa. Sin poder evitarlo le mordió el cuello queriendo castigarla por lo que decía, provocando que ella gimiera gozosa su nombre alterándolo aún más. Subió sus manos, rozando perversamente la entrepierna de ella con la punta de sus dedos, llegando con caricias fogosas hasta los senos de la chica apretándolos con fuerza consiguiendo su cometido de hacerla gemir con fuerza.

— Tenten… — gimió el nombre de la chica mordiéndole el cuello nuevamente y deslizando sus labios hasta la mandíbula de ella, para finalmente llegar a su oído — déjame follarte…

— No pagaste para eso — respondió ella dejándose hacer entre las caricias de él — te saldrá más caro…

— ¡No me digas eso! — exclamó él dolido mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de la chica, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados sólo para grabar aquel momento en su memoria — suficiente es con todo lo que pasó…

— Tú culpa — respondió ella sin perder la calma — lo sabes…

— Ya no digas más — rogó Neji en un susurro tomándola salvajemente de las mandíbulas para besarla con furia contenida. Ella le devolvió el beso sin dejarse vencer queriendo demostrarle que ella sentía lo mismo que él — no me hagas sufrir más, por favor… — pidió sobre sus labios.

— Ya no más… — susurró ella volviendo a besarlo.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión; uniendo sus labios en un beso salvajemente entregado, ellos querían estar juntos una vez más olvidándose de todas aquellas cosas que los separaron.

Neji siguió tocando el cuerpo de Tenten mientras ella permanecía en la misma posición: sentada sobre el regazo de él sintiendo la palpitante erección de su hombre. En un momento el Hyuuga se separó de sus labios, indicándole que se inclinara hacia adelante, dándole la oportunidad de desatar las tiras del sostén que ella llevaba dejando finalmente sus senos libres, los cuales tocó y apretó con necesidad queriendo saciar su tacto de ellos.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban y encajaban como si se tratara de dos piezas de rompecabezas. Sus labios se unían incontrolablemente queriendo saciar la sed que sentían del otro; se extrañaban, se anhelaban, se deseaban y se amaban.

Hacia poco más de dos años había sido la última vez que se habían visto, y ese encuentro fue caótico. Gritos y crueles palabras quedaron grabadas en las paredes de una habitación de hotel. Neji la dejó a ella luego de haber compartido un último encuentro carnal; habían follado como desquiciados para que finalmente él le dijera que ya no quería verla más. Las razones jamás las dijo, pero ella las conocía a la perfección: su familia.

La honorable familia Hyuuga jamás aceptaría a una bailarina nocturna como novia del prodigio del clan. Ella era una puta para todo el linaje aquel al que pertenecía Neji, el cual siempre supo a lo que ella se dedicaba; así la había conocido y así se enamoraron. La verdad era que al chico pareció nunca importarte el hecho de que ella trabajara en un club nocturno bailando todas las noches para viejos verdes y pervertidos que morbosamente pensaban en los cuerpos femeninos aunque jamás los obtuvieran; simplemente debían conformarse con verlos moverse sobre un tarima al ritmo de sensuales melodías que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Se conocieron un jueves primero de octubre, eso ella lo recordaba a la perfección: Neji había ingresado al local en el cual ella trabajaba acompañado de un grupo de amigos; todos por supuesto hijos de importantes empresarios del país. En ese momento ella estaba atendiendo las mesas por lo que por casualidad le tocó atenderlos a ellos. Se notaban jóvenes y sin otro interés que no sea el de ver mujeres con poca ropa; chicos sin mucha experiencia. Ella les sonrió coquetamente pidiéndoles sus órdenes; se notaba que había dos, de los cuatro integrantes, que estaban considerablemente enfadados, uno de ellos era Neji.

En el preciso momento en que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez, se produjo una extraña sensación en ambos, la cual los dejó pensando en el otro toda la noche. Neji no se le acercó nuevamente, aunque sentía y notaba la mirada de él pegada en ella cuando fue su turno en la tarima. Al cierre él se acercó y sin muchos preámbulos le pidió su número telefónico; a pesar de estar prohibido ella igual se lo dio. Pasó una semana hasta que él la llamó.

Desde el principio su relación fue extraña, no porque él fuera hijo de importantes empresarios ricos y ella una vulgar bailarina nocturna, sino que desde la primera cita supieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se conocieron a tal punto que llegaron a ser cómplices; sus miradas, sus gestos, que a la mayoría podían resultarles banales, para ellos nunca lo fueron, la forma en que ambos se complementaban, sus gustos y disgustos, las pasiones ocultas que ambos poseían y que nunca se habían atrevido a revelar, el juego de seducción del que ambos eran víctimas: su relación fue extrañamente perfecta desde el principio.

Quizás fueron todas las cosas que ambos compartían los que los llevaron a enamorarse tan rápido; porque cada uno era una mitad que no formaba nada sin su complemento.

Duraron más de un año juntos, hasta que la familia de él se enteró de lo que compartían. Neji nunca le dijo nada, pero ella sabía que los poderosos miembros de la familia Hyuuga la odiaban sólo por dedicarse a provocar hombres. Pero ellos no sabían las necesidades que tenía ella; ellos jamás verían la otra cara de la moneda, porque Tenten no tenía grandes riquezas como ellos, tampoco pertenecía a una familia de renombre; ella sólo era hija de inmigrantes que llegaron a Japón en busca de mejores condiciones de vida, lo cual nunca consiguieron. Neji si lo sabía ya que ella misma había compartido su historia con él, pero aún así la abandonó cruelmente y jamás le expuso las verdaderas razones de su separación a pesar que ella le gritó para conseguir la verdad, él sólo se limitó al silencio para no decirle que era aquello que su familia había dicho.

Incapaz de rebajarse ante él y su orgullo decidió irse muy lejos; huir de Neji y su odiosa familia para que su dignidad de mujer jamás fuera pisoteada nuevamente, para que nunca nadie volviese a hacerle tanto daño. Huyó lejos, pero volvieron a encontrarse.

Su corazón había latido fuertemente cuando sus ojos reconocieron al hombre sentado sobre el sillón, el mismo que había pagado para que ella bailase para él. Usando perfectamente sus dotes de actriz supo ocultarlo a la perfección sin hacerse notar el nerviosismo y el dolor que le produjo verlo sentado ahí, tan tranquilo como siempre, aparentando saber perfectamente que sería ella la que apareciera cuando la luz se prendiera y la música comenzara a sonar.

— Tócame — susurró ella nuevamente. Sentada sobre él, esta vez de frente con ambas piernas abiertas a los costados del masculino cuerpo, completamente desnuda — soy tuya… otra vez…

Neji se deleitaba con escucharla susurrarle al odio, con besarla y tocarla. La había extrañado agónicamente, hasta el punto de desobedecer a todo lo que su familia decía sólo para buscarla de nuevo.

Tomándola de las caderas la hizo levantarse de su regazo, pero sólo para darle espacio para guiar su erecto miembro hasta la entrada de ella, hundiéndose finalmente en su interior como tanto tiempo lo había deseado.

Tenten gimió de una manera tan exquisita que provocó que su lujuria aumentara, haciéndola tomar un ritmo acompasado logrando que ella gimiese con más intensidad. Sus grandes manos recorrieron las curvas de aquel cuerpo femenino que durante dos años extrañó, saciando su deseo con la piel de ella, con el olor que expelían sus poros; besándola hasta que sus labios se desgastaran.

Paso un año buscándola por todos lados. Luego de darse cuenta de su tremendo error decidió ignorar todo aquello que alguna vez le dijeron los miembros de su familia; no podía culpar a su tío Hiashi de haberlo separado de ella, era cierto que no le gustaba la relación, pero no sólo él, sino que todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Hyuuga se las ingeniaron para convencerlo que hacia lo incorrecto, todos menos Hanabi.

Él también reconocía su culpa en todo lo que había pasado; se dejó influenciar por ellos, atemorizado por perder todo por lo que había luchado durante años: el reconocimiento de su familia. Desde que murió su padre el fue menospreciado aún a pesar de ser hijo de los representantes de la empresa, eso no le sirvió de nada luego del suicidio de su padre ya que todos lo dejaron de lado y él tuvo que esforzarse por sobresalir para conseguir todo aquello que por derecho le pertenecía.

Poco consiguió, ya que si bien llegó a trabajar en la empresa nunca fue en el lugar que a él como un verdadero Hyuuga hijo de Hizashi, le correspondía. Su lugar lo ocupaba su prima Hinata, quien de manera ineficiente dejaba desastres dentro de las organizaciones, los cuales jamás fueron expuestos y ella nunca fue desligada de su mal hecha labor.

La mujer que ahora gemía a su oído había sido su único y gran amor, al cual renuncio por ser un poco hombre, un cobarde que le temía a su familia, alguien que esperaba ser el mejor, anhelando ser reconocido y renombrado por aquellos que se hacían llamar sus familiares, los cuales no dudaron un minuto en ponerlo entre la espada y la pared al enterarse que él mantenía un romance de más de un año con Tenten.

No quería recordar las blasfemias que lanzaron en contra de la castaña, ni las palabras con las cuales la tildaron: puta y zorra eran las más suaves con las que se había referido a Tenten. Dijeron también que ella estaba con él sólo por interés y que lo engatusaría para robarle todo, finalmente lo sentenciaron a quitarle todo lo que le pertenecía si no la dejaba.

Su cobardía lo llevó a decirle crueles palabras para ocultar su dolor; no la quería dejar pero tenía mucho miedo de perder lo poco que había conseguido, además en ese momento los argumentos que le exponían le resultaban certeros: él era una persona de renombre, su apellido lo distinguía, no podía estar saliendo con una vulgar puta.

Hasta su muerte se arrepentiría de haber pensado eso de ella; él conocía a Tenten sabía perfectamente que ella no era así, sino que era una persona sensacional, perfecta para él; la chica que Neji Hyuuga buscaba, y jamás debió pasar por su cabeza hacerle caso a las órdenes de aquellos vejetes despreciables que jamás habían conocido la felicidad al igual que él. Después de decirle aquellas crueles palabras la dejó ocultándole la verdad para luego perderle completamente el rastro. Durante un año logró mantenerse centrado en sí mismo, intentando alejarla lo más posible de sus pensamientos, pero poco le resultaba. El constante recuerdo de ella aparecía en los momentos más inesperados; en algún minuto llegó a creer que había olvidado su olor, sus sonrisas, la textura de su piel: realmente tuvo miedo de olvidarla de verdad y él no quería eso. Podía gritarle al mundo que su relación con ella se había acabado, que había dejado a la puta, pero en su interior, en sus pensamientos, el recuerdo de ella seguía latiendo ferozmente como el primer instante en que la vio.

La desesperación y el arrepentimiento lo acompañaron luego; se volvió más apático que de costumbre, solitario, las relaciones con su familia empeoraron y finalmente llegaron los descubrimientos.

Hinata fue la principal responsable de que su familia se enterase que él salía con Tenten. Por motivos que el desconocía su prima le había contado a todos sus familiares que Neji Hyuuga, el prodigio de la familia estaba saliendo con una puta, lo cual era inconcebible para las normas de un linaje ancestral e importante como lo era aquel al que pertenecía él, pero de una manera tan lejana que llegaba a odiar aquel renombrado título.

Al final se decidió a buscarla, ignorando todas las amenazas, la buscó. Tardó casi un año en encontrarla, al parecer ella se había esforzado por mantenerse oculta y lejos de él, pero para el dinero no había nada imposible, por lo que en una lejana cuidad dio con su paradero, encontrándose con que seguía trabajando en clubes nocturnos de bailarina.

Su corazón latía con furia desde el momento en que pidió que fuese ella precisamente la que lo atendiera en privado, quedando anonadado al verla nuevamente mucho más hermosa que antes, dedicándole aquellos sensuales movimientos sólo a él.

― Tenten… ― gimió al odio de ella, sintiendo las manos de la chica aferradas a sus hombros para así sostenerse y continuar con el lento sube y baja ― muévete más rápido…

Ella acató las órdenes de él de inmediato, empezando con un movimiento más acelerado y brusco, uniéndose con Neji de una manera salvaje, logrando que sus senos se movieran violentamente contra el rostro de él acaparando la atención que merecían. El Hyuuga guió sus manos hasta los pechos que se movían antes sus ojos y boca estimulándolo aún más. Como pudo los acarició y los introdujo en su boca, pero los desenfrenados movimientos de su mujer no le permitían mucho contacto.

Intranquilo decidió tomar el control de la situación, tomando con sus manos los muslos de ella para, sin salir un segundo del interior de aquella húmeda cavidad, levantarse y recostarla en el suelo quedando el cuerpo femenino bajo el del imponente hombre; a merced de sus enloquecedores movimientos. Ella lo volvía loco; ensuciaba sus pensamientos transformándolos en algo completamente impúdico; sólo ella conseguía que las palabras más sucias y perversas jamás pensadas salieran de sus labios cuando era corrompido por la lujuria.

Tenten gimió placenteramente al sentir como él se hundía mucho más adentro producto de la nueva posición que habían adquirido. Abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, dándole mayor facilidad de penetración, Neji comenzó a moverse rápidamente en un mete y saca furioso, ella por su parte se aferró con sus uñas a la espalda de él lastimándolo con perversidad sin dejar de gemir producto del placer el nombre de su hombre, logrando que el Hyuuga la deseara aún más.

― Más fuerte Neji, más fuerte ― rogaba ella entre gemidos ― quiero que me folles muy duro… quiero que me lo hagas igual que antes…

― Te cogeré con más fuerza que antes… ― respondió Neji entre suspiros placenteros ― quiero demostrarte cuanto te hemos extrañado…

Pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de la chica haciendo que se levantara, ella por inercia rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas intensificando la profundidad de los movimientos. Neji continuaba moviéndose rápidamente, sintiendo la aprehensión de aquella gozosa cavidad que con anhelo lo recibía, suspirando descontrolado al sentirse pronto a alcanzar el orgasmo, disfrutando enormemente de las uñas de ella clavándose en su espalda y sus dientes enterrándose en la tierna piel de su cuello; Tenten volvía a marcarlo como suyo, haciéndoles ver a todos que él le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a ella.

Ella gritó fuertemente su nombre demostrándole que había alcanzado el orgasmo, instantes después Neji se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de su mujer consumido y estremecido por un potente clímax. Sentía la agitada respiración de ella chocar contra la calurosa y sudada piel de su cuello, mientras ambos cuerpos se movían al mismo tiempo que sus respiraciones entrecortadas. El Hyuuga sonrió satisfecho sin moverse un milímetro para separarse del cuerpo de ella, buscando sus labios sólo para besarla y confirmar que Tenten estaba nuevamente junto a él.

― Ya puedes irte… ― dijo ella luego de unos minutos de silencio. Ambos habían permanecido en la misma posición normalizando sus respiraciones ― ya tuviste a la puta nuevamente, puedes irte tranquilo.

― ¡No! ― exclamó Neji molesto levantándose y separándose de ella ― no entiendes nada…

― ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ― sin importarle su desnudes, Tenten se levanto y se quedó sentada en el suelo, enfrentándolo ― ¿Qué me encontraste por casualidades de la vida? ¿Qué pagaste para que te bailara? ¿O que me buscaste para burlarte de mí nuevamente?

― ¡Lo siento! ― grito él desesperado ― sé que me equivoqué completamente, pero si estoy aquí es porque después de todo este tiempo ya no podía seguir aguantando todo…

― No te creo ― interrumpió ella mordazmente ― ya no te creo nada…

― Es difícil… ― continuó Neji ignorando lo que ella decía ― para mí es difícil estar aquí y decirte todo eso… me conoces, sabes que mi fuerte no son las palabras, pero ya ha sido suficiente… te amo profundamente y ningún miembro de mi familia podrá cambiar eso…

De un momento a otro la máscara de frialdad se había desvanecido. Las palabras de él no la dejaban continuar manteniendo la apariencia de que ya nada le importaba. Tenten también lo seguía amando, como siempre, ahora que él aparecía nuevamente y por fin le reconocía que todo había sido por culpa de su familia, su corazón enamorado volvía a latir dispuesto a todo.

― Maricón… ― condenó la castaña con crueldad ― por poco hombre terminamos separados, si hubieses querido arriesgarte ninguno de los dos estaría tan lastimado.

Ahora se atrevía a reconocerle que ella sufría, porque él ya lo había hecho. Conocía a la perfección a Neji sabía que él era un tipo callado y serio, que nunca hablaba más de lo necesario, pero que ahora estaba ahí, sentado frente a ella, confesándole que aún la amaba derritiendo toda aquella faceta de escarcha que cubría su semblante.

― Lo sé… ― respondió Neji acercándose para acariciarle con delicadeza una mejilla ― por eso estoy aquí, para recuperarte. Ya no me importa nada más que tú ― le sonrió sinceramente, así como sólo solía hacerlo con ella ― por eso vine a pedirte una oportunidad.

― ¿Otra oportunidad? ― repitió ella sintiendo los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

― Dame una semana ― pidió Neji mirándola fijamente ― en una semana nos juntaremos afuera de éste local a las doce en punto para irnos lejos y olvidarnos de todo.

Tenten lo miraba incrédula; la música seguía resonando, ella estaba completamente desnuda y Neji a medio vestir, pero eso pasaba a un segundo plano, lo importante era que él le pedía una nueva oportunidad después de todo lo que había pasado; el Hyuuga le ofrecía huir juntos dejando atrás todo.

― Confió en ti ― respondió ella dándole a entender que aceptaba ― no me falles de nuevo.

― No lo haré ― prometió él ― nunca más…

El plazo establecido se cumplió y tal cual él lo prometió a las doce en punto de la noche estaba afuera de aquel transitado local, esperando que ella apareciera.

En aquellos siete días se dedicó a arreglar todos los asuntos correspondientes. Tiempo atrás había descubierto la inigualable cantidad de dinero que su padre le había dejado a su disposición, además de todas las acciones que alguna vez le pertenecieron a Hizashi Hyuuga, ahora estaban a nombre de su vástago, lo cual durante mucho tiempo los demás miembros de su familia le habían ocultado.

Con suma delicadeza y cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, traspasó todo aquel dinero a una cuenta en el extranjero, poniendo además las acciones a su disposición y vendiéndolas a algunos accionistas de la empresa; siempre cuidando que nadie se diese cuenta de sus movimientos.

El sonido de un auto lo puso en alerta. Miró fijamente calle abajo, dándose cuenta que alguien se acercaba en un automóvil negro el cual se detuvo justo enfrente del centro nocturno apagando el motor. De el carro se bajó la chica a la cual esperaba, haciendo Neji lo mismo al reconocerla.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla a escasos metros de él; era imposible no sentirse feliz cuando veía que todo se solucionaría y él por fin recuperaría su felicidad, pero no contaba con el otro auto que estaba aparcado en aquel lugar desde que él mismo había llegado.

Fue tan rápido que a Neji le costó minutos asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Un hombre vestido de negro y con el rostro cubierto se bajó de aquel auto que esperaba, apuntando directamente a Tenten quien sonriente caminaba al encuentro de Neji. Fueron dos disparos certeros los que hicieron que ella cayera al suelo herida de muerte, segundos después el mismo automóvil emprendía la huida.

Sin ser completamente racional el Hyuuga corrió hasta el lugar donde la chica había quedado tirada, arrodillándose junto a ella y tomándola entre sus brazos, sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas ya escapaban de sus ojos.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que tras todo lo que acababa de ocurrir estaba involucrada su familia, que por más que él trato de hacer con limpieza sus movimientos para que nadie se diera cuenta, ellos se habían enterado que él planeaba huir con Tenten.

Miró el cuerpo herido de su mujer. Las balas habían sido irremediablemente certeras: una muy cercana a su corazón y la otra en el hígado, a pesar de la distancia, la profundidad del impacto había sido inmensa

― Neji… ― susurró ella entre sus brazos, el chico la miró a los ojos ― busca en mi auto ― pidió débilmente ― cuídalo…

Ya no salieron más palabras de sus labios: Tenten finalmente había muerto en sus brazos, por culpa de su familia la cual no se había conformado con separarlos una vez ahora se la quitaba y para siempre.

Maldijo infinitamente a su apellido y a todos aquellos que lo llevaran; le habían arruinado la vida por completo.

La policía llegó pasado un tiempo, los cuales cubrieron el cuerpo sin vida de la castaña, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los curiosos que había salido del club nocturno luego de escuchar los disparos.

Tras los interrogatorios correspondientes y el aturdimiento que aún no lo dejaba reaccionar como era necesario, Neji recordó las palabras de su mujer antes de morir en sus brazos, caminado hasta el auto en el que ella había llegado.

En el asiento trasero vio un bulto que le llamó la atención, abrió la puerta con cuidado encontrándose con la sorpresa más grande que la vida le había dado.

Un niño pequeño, que aparentaba poco más de un año dormía profundamente arropado entre una buena cantidad de mantas. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas que no pudo reprimir; no habían dudas, tampoco necesitaba explicaciones: ese niño era su hijo, suyo y de Tenten.

La horrenda familia Hyuuga, de la cual nunca se sintió parte, podía haberle quitado al amor de su vida considerando que ella no era digna de recibir el amor de un hombre que cargase en los hombros aquel renombrado apellido, pero jamás podría quitarle al fruto de ese amor, del cual había sido ignorante durante tanto tiempo producto de sus actos y cobardía.

Nunca más volvería a ser un maricón, desde ahora en adelante se pondría los pantalones, demostrando que era un hombre de verdad y que a pesar de todo el dolor que carcomía su vida tenía una pequeña luz en toda esa oscuridad que lo ayudaría a salir adelante y seguir luchando.

Se iría lejos, tan lejos que nadie jamás lo podría encontrar, acompañado únicamente de su pequeño hijo y del recuerdo imborrable de su amada Tenten.

* * *

_Bueno, ésta es una de las últimas historias que publiqué en mi primera temporada en la página. La historia me gusta, pero siento que no quedó como queria._

_Un pequeño lemmon, algo no tan sucio para calmar las ansias y continuar con la vida U_U._

_Un final triste, pero no tan triste U_U_

_Una familia odiosa y una prima malvada._

_Un Neji idiota U_U_

**_Bueno, no olviden que a pesar de ser idiota Neji es un sucio y como se dieron cuenta después de leer, Tenten la única mujer que puede llevarle el nivel a ese estado de suciedad supremo._**

_Queridas mías, a cambio de un mísero review, recibiran las enormes bendiciones de Jashin-sama, quien es muy benevolente y sabe premiar con su luz de suciedad a aquellos que lo merecen. Así que si mis lindas lectoras dejan un review, yo rezaré por ustedes xD!_

_Gracias por leer, sigan apoyando el NejiTentenManía._


End file.
